


Uncle Thomas

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Little sequel to 'When we were young'Ellie and Nick are teen parents with a lot of support but want to take care of their baby on their own, but sometimes a little help is needed.





	Uncle Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lame ass summary and probably equally lame fic lol
> 
> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Being a parent is hard.

Being a parent and still attending high school..was something else.

Ellie didn't know how some teen parents did it. She knew she had it so much easier then most. They had the support of her family, their classmates who Ellie had once hated being around were now nice and also supportive, the whole town had been amazing to them even building them a small one bedroom house in the back of her parents backyard (she had spent a good amount of time crying as she thanked as many people as she could, damn hormones), they had Nick's trust fund to fall back on if they needed it but Nick not wanting to use his parents money had got a job at the diner in town..but most of all there was Buckner, who surprisingly had become one of their biggest supporters (and their little Gabriel had him wrapped around his tiny finger). 

Not to say things were  _ perfect _ . 

They refused to let family or anyone else just watch Gabriel unless needed, eventually Barbara would have to intervene when they became too tired or stressed. 

Then there was the matter of Nick's parents. 

Nick had been sure he wouldn't hear from them, and they didn't until Gabriel was born and they got wind of it. There had been phone calls, letters, emails, texts, anything you can think of, and there would be messages of them asking Nick to come back to Florida leaving Ellie and Gabriel behind. They had even tried luring him back with a girl, which had caused an argument as it was during a stage where Ellie's confidence was at an all time low. 

A piercing cry broke through the silence in their small home, Ellie jumped resulting in her pen sliding across the page hard enough to rip through it. 

“Crap.” She groaned, that makes a fourth ruined homework assignment. At least baby throw up wasn't the cause this time. 

Ellie got up and walked over to the crib, picking up her crying son.

“What's the matter sweetie?” She whispered, bouncing him a little. “Are you hungry?” 

Gabriel seemed to cry louder at the question as if he understood it making her smile. 

“Come on, let's get some food in that tummy.” Ellie walked out of the room and through the small living room to the kitchen to make his bottle. She had tried breastfeeding but to her disappointment she hadn't been able to produce enough milk to feed him. That in itself had caused a break down of her thinking she was a bad mom because of it, what she would do without Nick she had no idea. 

Ellie looked up for a second in the process of making his bottle as Nick walked in the door, dressed in his diner uniform. 

“Hey babe.” He said, giving her a kiss. “Hey Gabe.” His voice turned softer like it did every time he talked to Gabriel, giving his forehead a kiss.

Gabriel stopped crying. 

Ellie scoffed with a laugh. 

“Yeah you know who daddy is don't you buddy.” Nick said grinning, Gabriel looking right at him. 

“How about  _ daddy _ goes to change so mommy can go attempt to tape her homework back together so she can finish.” Ellie said with a raised eyebrow.

Nick sighed. He had finished his homework at work whenever they had no customers coming in. “Okay, I'll be quick.”

Ellie watched him walk to their room, her eyes drawn to his naked back as he pulled his shirt off on the way. 

Gabriel's short frustrated cry broke her from her thoughts making her cringe. Great job Ellie, your son is hungry and you're too busy eyeing up his father.

* * *

Ellie and Nick dragged themselves into school the next morning, Gabriel had one of his rough nights which meant only an hour of sleep for them both. 

“Ouch you guys look like shit.”

Nick gave Buckner the finger. “Fuck off Thomas.”

“Bad night?” Buckner didn't even react, Nick had done the same thing plenty of times in the last months. 

“Ya think?” Ellie grumbled, putting all her weight against the lockers. 

“Ah, and your family is away visiting your grandparents.” 

Ellie not having the energy to speak gave him a thumbs up. Nick beside her grabbed a large candy bar from his locker before shutting it and joining her against the lockers. He opened it and gave half to Ellie, she smiled her thanks and broke a piece off shoving it into her mouth just as he did the same. 

Buckner gave the two a look. “I can watch him for a few hours while you two get some sleep.” 

“While we would be thankful, he's our baby, it's our responsibility.” Ellie said.

He shrugged. “I know, but you guys need the sleep. Come on, let Uncle Thomas watch him!”

“It's fine with me.” Nick said. Ellie rolled her eyes but eventually agreed to it. “..Uncle Thomas.”

They both snickered at it, still finding it amusing. Buckner rolled his eyes. 

It was then the bell rang, making the two cringe with a groan.

“One of these days I'm taking a sledgehammer to that thing.” Nick grumbled. 

“I'll help.” Ellie mumbled. 

Buckner laughed, grabbing they arms and peeling them off the lockers. “Let's go you two, History class waits for no one.”

“Ugh who cares.” Nick whined. “They're all dead anyway.” 

“And who's dead exactly, Nick?” Buckner said teasing.

Nick frowned. “You know..the history people.” 

“History people?” Ellie said mostly to herself.

Buckner bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as he dragged them to the classroom, the teacher giving him a questioning look as he had to help them to their seats. Buckner only gave a grin and shrug before heading to his own desk. 

He looked behind him in the middle of class to see Ellie half asleep and Nick knocked out cold on his desk.

Thankfully the teacher was too into his lecture to notice. 

* * *

Three hours after school let out, Buckner walked along the length of the house as he bounced Gabriel in his arms. Ellie and Nick had just enough energy to go with Buckner to pick up Gabriel from an old family friend of the Bishop's, change into more comfortable clothes, and give Gabriel some love before they dropped onto their bed. 

Buckner looked down at the little guy dressed in his ‘ _ mommy and daddy's little surprise _ ’ outfit, ironically enough something he himself had bought for Gabriel. God knows he certainly was a surprise. 

Glancing into the room where the door was half open (he had learned Ellie woke up a little panicked if the door was closed and Gabriel wasn't in the room), even he couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two wrapped around each other. 

“You're lucky little guy.” Buckner whispered to Gabriel who looked up at him with wide eyes. “Having two parents who love each other  _ and  _ you so much, I have no doubt those two will be together forever.”

_ And they were.. _


End file.
